User blog:Raylan13/Marvel Heroes Panel at PAX Prime 2015
This past Sunday at PAX Prime 2015 we were more than happy to attend a panel about the future of Marvel Heroes, one of the games I personally am invested in. Benjamin Gross, Chris Baker, and CEO David Brevik shared their reflections on the first iteration of the game (less than stellar), the continual stream of improvements they've made to bring it to where it is now, and what their plans are for the immediate and foreseeable future. What's coming soon? ;Kitty Pryde One of the big reveals they jump-started the panel with was Kitty Pryde, the phasing mutant from the X-Men. She'll be a playable character with phasing capabilities and a katana. Surprisingly, she'll also come with her dragon Lockheed, unlocked via the tree. Lockheed will have his own separate bars, and so his abilities won't infringe upon hers at all. The two will work in tandem together, and it will be a lot like playing two characters at once. ;Other new heroes On the immediate horizon we can expect well-known heroes like Blade, the Black Cat, Iron Fist, and - by fan vote back at SDCC - Magik. A life-long fan of the X-comics, there's a special place in my heart for Magik and her brother Colossus. ;Team-Ups New team-ups will include faces such as Agent Venom and Archangel X-Force, complete with the metal wings he first acquired in the whole Mutant Massacre storyline from years back. Carnage was also thrown into the mix. ;New costumes Though there were some additional costumes revealed, the biggest one is this one - need we say more? (Yes, Groot is a pet you automatically get with Rocket Raccoon.) ;Cable and Deadpool Cable got a nice rework of his character and now will have a new ultimate: an orbital strike from Graymalkin, his space station. All Cable has to do is pinpoint his enemy with the laser from his eye and, well, the rest is history. Deadpool is up next as part of the slated character revamps. ;New location The X-Men's Danger Room is being added to the game! If you don't know, it's their holographic training facility that can generate a variety of environments and enemies for them to practice against. The Danger Room in the game will feature randomized dungeons and environments. What's next for Marvel Heroes? There are a host of features coming with Gazillion's increased retooling and fine-tuning of the game, chief among them a new story: the Secret Invasion. For this, the heroes have discovered the Skrulls have been slowly infiltrating various organizations on Earth - but wait! Not just any organizations - hero organizations! That's right. For some time now as you've been slogging through all these villians and mobs, fighting the good fight against people like HYDRA, some of those heroes you've encountered are actually disguised Skrulls. And now they're going to start enacting their plans. This new story will come with new environments, new mobs (Skrulls + hero looks and abilities), and new bosses. Here are some additional features coming: *Leaderboards *Controller support *Continuing visual updates for characters and abilities *Jane Foster Thor *Spider-Gwen as a team-up and as an advanced costume *Steam achievement *Mac support is coming out of beta *New raid with a new villain *New patrol zone Just in case that hasn't whet your appetite for all things Marvel Heroes, they also shared this tidbit with us: the crafting system will be receiving a major overhaul at some point. It's on their short list of things to do! Category:Blog posts Category:News